


Day 16 - During their morning rituals

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Rituals, sherlock is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s their routine, and Sherlock had always hated the routine, but his blogger seems to be an exception to everything he was used to know about himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - During their morning rituals

Sherlock sleeps at night now. The first time they have shared a bed, Sherlock has found out that it isn’t as boring as he thought. Quite pleasant actually, and he has done it every night since, eventually falling asleep every time.

He always wakes up quite early though, and he stays in bed for a while, staring at a sleeping John. How can that man be so interesting, so all-changing and yet somehow fixed?

He gets up around 6 am, turns on the kettle and pops into the loo waiting for the water to boil, then steeps the tea, adds the milk and goes back to the bedroom.

At a quarter past 6 the temperature of the tea is perfect, and it’s time to wake John up. He does’t use an alarm clock anymore, he has decided that Sherlock’s kisses were a way better thing to wake up to. Sometimes they end up snogging for a while and the tea gets a bit too cold; sometimes they make love and it cools completely; sometimes John manages to drink it still hot and then finds a way to thank Sherlock for the thought, be it a blowjob, a snog or just some cuddling.

Then they have a shower together, which can end up with a quickie under the water or just washing one another and sharing chaste kisses.

Afterwards, John goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Sherlock tries to tame his curls. John waits for Sherlock to come out of the bathroom and they have breakfast. It is usually hard to make Sherlock eat, but John is always patient, even though it usually means having to hold a forkful of food in front of his mouth for minutes until he gives up and eats it.

Then they go back to the bathroom to wash their teeth and shave, fondly pointing out when the other misses a spot.

Eventually, they dress up. Sherlock usually mocks John’s jumpers, then kisses John pout and they both end up giggling.

When John goes to work he kisses Sherlock goodbye and sometimes asks him to buy milk or order something for dinner. He knows he won’t, so he’ll buy them on his way back home, but sometimes Sherlock surprises him -usually buying the wrong type of milk, but that’s irrelevant- and he is always well rewarded when he does.

On John free days they linger at home for a while, John on his armchair, pretending to read the newspaper while he actually listens to Sherlock playing the violin, or John sitting on the sofa and Sherlock lying with the head on his lap and John’s fingers tangled in Sherlock’s hair.

When Sherlock needs to go on a case alone John kisses him and reminds him to pay attention. When they’re on a case together, instead, they go down the stairs holding their hands, chatting or enjoying some pleasant silence.

It’s their routine, and Sherlock had always hated the routine, but his blogger seems to be an exception to everything he was used to know about himself.


End file.
